Between two lovers
by kster
Summary: Ash and Misty say goodbye to each other, both leaving with a heavy heart but they each write a letter and put it in the others backpack. How will two lovers deal with grief? AAML, mushy but sweet. Third fanfic, read and review please!
1. I plege my heart

**This is my third fan fic on here!! This is is pretty romancey but see If you like it! Something I came up with when I was up last night! Please review!**

**DICLAIMER: I don't Pokemon and I don't own the Moon or the Stars!**

**Dear Misty,**

A dream tonight, for you and me blooms in the open sky, I wish someday, I wish somehow, hope will find me once more. That maybe I could be the courage behind the armour, the very thing that kept you pushing on a little longer. To feel your heart against mine, to luster and purge my hopes and dreams upon you. To see a smile, short and sweet, the seconds don't really matter, your eyes filled silent secrets and tears I fear I'll never see. Your lips to brush against mine, that everlasting longing, the passion that was long ago I wish to never die out. To watch you and observe every little detail, to imprint you in my mind, an image never to be forgotten burned into the memory so that long after you and I are gone, I will place you in my heart and hold you there. Every facial feature, the way your lips seem to laugh when you are sad, the way your hair seems to catch the light and the colour dances in the sunlight. A star's twinkle could not compare to the thought of you, the moon couldn't do. I would run around the world and pick every flower just to see the glimmer of a smile outstretched upon your face. A promised sealed, is a promise kept, once you have my heart it is yours until my parting day. Where I'll relinquish all the sweet times we had and savour all those moments of lost youth and joy.

A single rose I'll give to you if that is all you please. The sun will only shine for you if I had my way, the clouds would stay away from you. My only desire is to escape with you, I will not live another day without your breath upon my cheek.

A dream tonight will carry us away from the worries of the world.

**Love from Ash Ketchum**


	2. An confession of love

**Here's chapter two, I had a bit of writers block but I think I wrote it okay! Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. I'll try to do a better disclaimer next time!**

**Dear Ash,**

A sweeter voice could not be heard through out the halls of heaven. The first second I looked at you my heart was all a blaze. Then the next minute I knew you and my flames were perishing in curling wisps of smoke. Every time I held your hand I felt as if an angel had blessed me, to hold your simple fingers in my palm could not be a better present. I wanted to hold you and treasure you in my heart and never let you go. To place you there and to hold you and tell you all the things I only ever wanted to say. You would be the king of my heart, the captive, the only thing worth preserving in my memory. I would have followed you to the ends of the earth even if it were only to hear you speak my name. You are so strong, so defiant it seems like nothing can bring you down. As if all the weight of the world was on your shoulders and you wouldn't even break a sweat. You're my night and I'm your day. Every time you would appear the stars would light up behind you like a halo, as if you were the one made them alive. You do not know how many times I wanted to tell you, how many times I practised what to say, to see if it would finally be the day when you would tell how you felt. When I think of you my heart aches, it feels like the world is nothing but darkness. Like every good thing has perished, every happy moment lost to the never-ending depression of the world. And now I'll end this letter by only saying three little words that I only ever wished to say, before my heart breaks entirely and drifts away.

I love you.

**From Misty Waterflower**

**Love can last a eternity, don't they say that? What will happen when Misty and Ash read each others letters? How will they react?**


End file.
